A Song From the Window
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: As Theodosia prepares to settle down for the night, someone calls from outside her window. Sry I suck at summaries, this is a modern AU, Philidosia story, I know I have a ton of these, but they are to perfect for each other, fight me.


** The inspiration behind this can only be described with my own daydreaming. (Although, it was like 10:30, so it wasn't exactly day…) Ok, bc I think Phildosia is so cute, here's another fanfic. (Side note: Wait. Seaburr is a thing? Ok, the ppl NEED to be tamed) Somethings in here happened to me irl and in my "daydream", other things I made up, I'm not telling which is real and not… this includes you Chelsey. (For those of you who don't know, Chelsey is my irl friend, bc somehow I have those.) Also, the "song" is actually written by Oasis, it's called Wonderwall. It was hard picking out a song, so hope you like my decision. I don't own Hamilton or Wonderwall.**

* * *

_HOT! _I turned the faucet too far to the left as I was washing my face, when the water hit my face, it melted. My face has been melted to oblivion.

I dry my face and hands and use spot treatment and such. After putting the bottles back, I let down my long, curly, black hair and take out the pin holding it back. After placing it back in it's drawer, I reside to my room. I see I left my window open and blinds up. I walk over to it and begin to close it.

"Theodosia!"

_What? Is… someone there?_ "H-Hello?" I ask. Sticking my head out the window slowly.

"Theodosia! Wait! Don't leave! I have something for you!" It was a boy, yelling at me from the ground. I think he goes to my High School.

"How do you know my name? Let alone know where I live?" I ask, stepping away from the window and step out into the warm August night, onto my balcony.

"Uh- I go to your school, and, Joseph Alston told me." The boy yelled up at me.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of my latest ex. "Don't mention him. Who are you anyway?"

"Uh- Philip. Philip Hamilton." Philip said.

My eyes widen at his name. _Philip Hamilton? As in, my crush, Philip Hamilton? _"Well, do you have a reason for being here? My father will be up shortly, so I would hurry."

"What? Oh! Yes, I- uh. I have been, crushing on you for quite some time. So, I um, wrote you a song." I just notice the guitar he held in his hand. "I was wondering if I could sing it for you?"

I bite my lip and look over my shoulder and see my father coming up the stairs. "In a minute, my father is coming, hide!" I stand still and let my father walk up behind me.

"Theodosia? Sweetheart why are you out here?" He asked guiding me inside.

"I was just enjoying the night air." I close and lock the door behind myself and close all the blinds. Father tells me to sleep and heads downstairs.

"Yes daddy, goodnight" I watch him walk down stairs and wait five minutes before opening the door and walking out again. "Philip?"

He walks out from his hiding spot and goes to the staircase which leads to the balcony.

"May I join you?" He asked pointing to the stairs.

His request made me realize how poorly prepared for this I am. I have on no makeup, my hair isn't done. I have changed into my pajamas which means…

You can't blame me! No girl wants to wear her bra to bed!

"Uh," I can't say no! "Sure, but I'll warn you, I don't look my best."

Philip walks up the stairs, "I'm sure you look great,"

_Bold move. _"So, are ya gonna play or…?" I prompt him, hopefully not too hastily.

"Oh, right. Um," I watch Philip situate himself. He puts a leg up on one of the tables which hold up some flowerpots. His guitar rests on his propped up thigh. He starts playing a melody, beautiful and slow. Then, he sings,

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there are winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe, _

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

As he sings the closing I notice how cute he is. His untamed curls hastily pulled back in a bun in the back of his head. His voice is soft and has a broken sound to it. Like he's on the verge of a voice crack. That's adorable, how hard he's trying to impress me. It's kinda working.

When he strokes the last cord, he looks up at me. "So? What'd ya think?"

"It's cute, no one has ever done this before." I admit.

"Really? I would have thought a girl as pretty as you would have had plenty of guys write songs for her." Philip said, making me blush.

I think for a moment. "I think, I would like to further our acquaintanceship,"

"Acquaintanceship?" He asks.

I nod, "I don't know you yet,"

His eyes go wide. "Yet? You mean you want to get to know me better?"

I nod.

"What about the coffee shop on the corner of Oak and Cedar after school?"

I nod. "It's a date," I say calmly. I walk back inside and close the door behind me. I can hear him quietly celebrating.


End file.
